Tattooing is the process of the introduction of colored inks into the dermis layer of skin to permanently color the skin. The process requires the controlled application of the colored inks to the dermis layer of a patient's skin, by repeatedly perforating the epidermis layer of skin with controlled punctures by needles coated in ink. Once punctured, the skin cells wipe the ink from the surface of the needles, which essentially stains these cells with the desired pigments.
Tattoos (as well as permanent make-up) can over time be less desirable for people due to poor design, social stigma, or life changes (e.g., career or relationship changes, etc.). Tattoo removal can be difficult, costly, and painful. Improvements in tattoo removal are needed to better serve a large segment of customers with a less difficult, costly, and painful removal process.